Come Back Home
by EpicNuby
Summary: After the Giant War everything was perfect for Annabeth and Percy, but some new threat might ruin this moment of Joy, when one day Percy disappear. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PERCY POV**

So let me fill the blanks for you... I killed Gaea and Porphirion and some other titans and giants. Of course we won the war, and now im at Olympus waiting for the prizes that Lord Zeus/Jupiter will be giving us. Me and Annabeth had agreed that if he offers us godhood we'll only accept if both of us got to be turn into gods.

'' Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramirez, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace, please come forward.'' said Zeus

'' We would like to offer you godhood, Do you accept it?, with that Frank and Hazel will loose their curses.''

'' Yes'' said everyone but Annabeth and I

'' Lord Zeus Percy and I...'' said Annabeth but before she could speak the rest a voice said in my mind '_accept it, it would be needed' _I dont know who said it but i thought that it was serious.

'' Annabeth can i speak with you please?''

'' Sure Perce'' we both got out of the room.

'' Annabeth I know you want to accept it and I thought we both should accept.''

'' If you think so that would be great because we got the infinity to spend together.

We went back to the room and the gods stopped discussing

'' Do you have your answer?'' Dad asked

'' We would like to accept it''

'' Great we would like to start with Jason'' Zeus said

The gods ( including Hestia and Hades That were Olympians now) all touched Jason and Started chanting in Ancient Greek. This process was reapeted with each one of us. When everyone had went through it Zeus said

'' Now you are going to be given your powers and domains by the The Fates.''

Soon the tree old ladys appeared in the room and spoke at the same time.

'' Welcome Perseus Jackson God of Tidal Waves, Tides, Ice, Time, Loyalty, Heroes and Swordmanship, Annabeth Chase Godess of Architecture, Knowledge, Books and Trust, Nico Di Angelo God of Darkness, Shadows and Ghosts, Hazel Levesque Godess of Treasure and Jewels and Mist, Frank Zhang God of Bravery, Weapons and Animals, Thalia and Jason Grace Godess and God of Wind, Thunderbolts and Birds, Piper McLean Godess of Natural Beauty, Courage and Charm, Reyna Ramirez Godess of Duty and Battles and Leo Valdez God Of Machines, Regret and Hand-Fire. You Will Form The Concil of the Hero Gods, Perseus and Annabeth wil be your leaders, your city will be New Olympus next to Ancient Olympus '' As soon as they came they left.

'' Welcome New Gods, Now let Start The Party'' Zeus Said

-HEY IM A TIME BREAK... LOL-

Everyone was laughing, dancing or drinkink. I went to find Annie to give her my surprise gift, when i found her i took her to a near by balcony. I got on one knee, took out a black velvet box and sincerly spoke.

'' Annabeth Chase I've Known you for almost half of my life and we've done some really crazy stuff. I know That we're young and got the rest of our immortality but i don't want to wait because the only thing that im sure is that i love so, Annabeth Chase will you marry me?''

She throw herself on me, kissing me and repeating '' Yes,Yes,Yes...''

After That we went to visit my Mom. When we arrived i knocked on the door and my Mom openned it.

'' Percy? Annabeth?'' she asked

'' Hey mom.'' She lauched herself at me and cried at my shoulder

Then appeared Paul

'' Sally what is... Percy? Annabeth?''

''Yes'' we both said

We all went to the living room and sat down at the couch

'' Mom, Annabeth and I are now Gods and we are going to marry.''

'' OH MY GODS THAT IS GREAT! Let me see the ring.'' Annaneth showed her

'' So my Step son is a god'' said Paul

'' Yeah.''

'' So what are your powers?''

'' Mine are Architecture, Knowledge, Books and Trust and Percy's are Tidal Waves, Tides, Ice, Time, Loyalty, Heroes and Swordmanship'' responded Annabeth

'' Sorry mom but we got to get going.''

''Bye Percy, Bye Annabeth'' said Mom and Paul and we flashed away

- Time BREAK Here- 1 Month after the Marriage At their Palace At New Olympus

I was entered my palace thinking about the crazy things that happened, Grover was made God Of The wild, Reyna and Nico are Dating and so are Lo and Calypso when I Heard Annabeth Shout looking at some sort of stick

''What happened?''

'' Percy I'm Pregnant.''

'' I'm going to be a Dad?''

'' Yes, And I a mom.''

'' That is Great.'' I said and Hugged her really close

''You're not mad?''

'' Why would I be, its most my fault and i always wanted to be a DAD!''


	2. Chapter 2

- 9 MONTHS AFTER THAD DAY-

Today was the first day that little Andrew could come home. He was so gorgeous with his ice blue eyes (I could have blue eyes with my Ice Domain) and golden hair. Annabeth did it really well and I'm proud of her. Apollo just passed by to see if she was okay. I was going to talk to her, but suddenly Athena and Dad appeared.

'' Hi Dad, Hi Athena.'' ( Athena don't hate my guts anymore, but she stills don't like me).

'' Hello son'' , '' Hello Percy, where's Annabeth?''

'' Annabeth is in the nursery''.

'' We're going to check on her'' they both responded.

'' Actually I would like to speak to you Athena'' I said.

My dad left and I turned to the Wisdom Godess.

'' Athena, do you know what is going to be like Andrew's growth?''

'' For little Andrew each month will count like a year until he reaches 12, then he will age normally. I suggest you enjoy the most of these months because soon he will have his own duties as a god'' answered Athena.

'' Thanks, the nursery is upstairs, first right.''

- Its a bird?, Its a plane?, no its a LINE BREAK- One year later

This past year has been great. When my son was 1 month/one year old he got to say 'Daddy and Mommy'and soon after that he started walking. When Drew was 3 month/3 years old Piper and Jason got married, soon Grover and Juniper and Leo and Calypso also did it. When Drew was 6 months Piper got pregnant and is expecting a little girl. In Andrew 8 month Frank proposed to Hazel. On 9th month I got Zeus to turn every major hero in New York/San Francisco War and Gaea War to be turned in Immortal Cabin Leaders to help Chiron and Lupa at Camp Olympus (Roman and Greek Camp now lives together at old CHB that is now called Camp Olympus) so now Travis and Connor Stoll (Hermes), Will Solace(Apollo), Clarisse La Rue(Ares), Chris Rodriguez(Hermes), Katie Gardner(Demeter), Dakota(Bacchus), Pollux(Dionysus), Gwendolyn(Fortuna), Jake Mason(Hephaestus), Malcolm(Athena) and Hylla(Bellona) are immortal. And in the 12th month I got Hecate to put a spell on me that when Drew turn 18 he will recieve my Ice Domain. Now its january 16th and I just left Drew at Athena's for his lessons and I'm going to visit Alaska because I sensed some disturbance.

I just arrived and went to a walk around. I stopped walking when I got to a small stream. I sat down and suddenly a hand touched my shoulder, at that moment I got Riptide and put at the stranger neck.

''Who are you'' I ordered.

''Chill man, I'm not here to hurt you. And by the way my name is Chaos''

'' Chaos! like the guy that created the universe?'' I asked

'' Actually I'm a woman but yes''

'' What have I done to deserve your visit?''

'' Perseus is actually what haven't you done to not deserve my visit. I think we should go to my palace to talk.''

'' Sure, Milady''

'' Perseus never talk to me like I'm your superior, call me Chaos''

''Only if you call me Percy'' I said

'' Let's go Percy.'' Then she transported us to somewhere

When we arrived, I`ve noticed that we were not on earth.

'' You're right Percy, we are at planet Heaven, here the primordial council lives, but some of them betrayed like Gaea and Tartarus so we banished them''

'' Chaos, what am I doing here?''

'' Percy as I have just said , Gaea and Tartarus are gathering an army. The Titans and the Giants will reform and join them. Ancient monsters will come back from Tartarus. We, the Primordial Council, need to ensure that gods remain on power, but you can't win this war alone. The Council is gathering an army to fight back, but we need a leader, you, otherwise your planet won't stand a chance. We need you to master the elements to be strong as a I am, for this you shall train with my sons and daughters for 6 years. I know you've got a family but if you don't do this there will be no family to go back for.''

'' I will do everything that is necessary to ensure the safety of my family Chaos, don't doubt it.''

'' Great so let's go start your training.''

- Line Break, line break.!- Six Years later

In the last six years the only thing I did was train. First I was blessed and trained by Pontus and Thalassa, then I was trained and blessed by Chronus. I was blessed and trained by Nyx and Erebus,by Aether and Hemera, by Hestia (the only god or godess that knew about my training), and last but not least, I was trained and blessed by Lady Chaos.

Today was the day I would go back to Annie and Drew. Chaos told me that when I went back to earth I should bring my liutenants (Luke, Bianca, Silena and Beckendorf) with me. When I finished my training with Pontus, Chaos offered me to bring 4 friends back to life to be my liutenants so I choosed Luke Castellan, Silena Beckendorf-Beauregard, Bianca Di Angelo and Charles Beckendorf.

Someone knocked on my door.

'' Percy, Chaos wants to see you'' said Luke

I went to see Chaos. 

''Hello Percy, as you know today you and your army will be returning to Earth. The Olympians and the Hero Gods made a reunion today and they are discussing about the Gaea and else rise. You will introduce yourself and train for the next 2 years with the campers. You shall go now...'' She said

We were about to leave when she said:

'' ... Percy, there might be a new family member.''


End file.
